


Stay.

by Midnightfrostdew



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfrostdew/pseuds/Midnightfrostdew
Summary: Before leaving for Tunis, Alonso arranged a meeting for his officials. Antonio wanted to be there, okay? He really did not want to be late.





	Stay.

The rays of light entering their room woke Sebastian up. It was a rarity when he woke up before antonio but after the activities of last night, he didn’t think antonio would be up any time soon. He looked at him. Tangled with Sebastian as if his life depended on him. Sebastian loved when they were together like this. When they were not lords, when they did not have to keep up their stern faces. It was more difficult with Antonio.  
He was known as the bad guy. The rude guy. The one who did not care about anyone. But Sebastian knew better. He knew that it was just an appearance. He knew what antonio had to go through with his brother and milan and he knew what made antonio so bitter. People were not really fond of him, but people didn’t like Sebastian much either so they worked well.  
Sebastian still remembers the time Antonio had asked him to have a meal with him. He was scared. He did not know antonio well and had the opinion of most of the people. He did not even know that antonio leaned towards men. But Sebastian could not deny that he had been attracted to him the moment he was introduced to him. The stern look, the authority he held, the power he had and the way people obeyed, respected and feared him had attracted Sebastian. So, of course he said yes. And now, after 6 years of them together, he is still attracted to all of these qualities. But even more to his gentle and kind behaviour. The ones no one gets to see. Because everyone is too busy making him the villian. No one knows that antonio is a sappy romantic who loves to make Sebastian blush with stupid cute lines.  
Sebastian loves it.  
He took his this rare opportunity to stare at Antonio. To actually look at him. Of course he had done this before but Antonio was always talking then. And moving. He looked so peaceful and calm, sleeping like a baby. In Sebastian’s arms. Sebastian moved a bit to wake his now sleeping arm but ended up waking Antonio. He woke up with a confused smile on his face. He always woke up before Sebastian. This was new. But he didn’t mind. He smiled at him and buried his face in the crook of Sebastian’s neck, covering his eyes from the light.  
“ Good morrow, my lord.”  
Antonio groaned. He hated that he loved when Sebastian called him that.  
“What time is it?”  
He asked, still face burrowed deep.  
“It is past 8.”  
“WHAT?!”  
Antonio sat up with wide eyes and then got off the bed immediately, looking for his clothes.  
Sebastian was left on the bed, confused but also enjoying the show of Antonio trying to find his breeches. he sat up, with a smile on his face.  
“What happened?”  
“I had to be with your brother, The King, before 9. I do not want to keep him waiting.”  
“You do not have to worry, dear. I'm sure be will understand.”  
Antonio finally found his breeches and starting putting them on.  
“Sebastian, we both know that Alonso is not much fond of me.”  
“What are you talking about? He loves you. You got him Milan.”  
“Yes. That was 11 years back, and i also took you from him.”  
“It is not like he cares. He had forgotten he even had a brother before i was with the Duke of Milan.”  
Antonio knew Sebastian was still hurt about it. When his parents died, and Alonso was crowned King, Alonso took care of Sebastian. But then he got married and had kids and got deep into his kingdom that he all but forgot about Sebastian. He was mostly left to grow up on his own and with the maids. It made him bitter and he always joked about these things. But deep down, he was still hurt. Alonso never made an effort to make anything better. He did not even know that Sebastian was mad.  
“Sebastian. You know he-“  
“It is okay, Antonio. You do not have to defend him. You were late for the meeting.”  
Antonio knew that Sebastian would never talk when he was sober or well, so early on the morning. He left the topic. He trusted that sebastian would talk to him on his own, when he was comfortable. Pushing him would not do any good.  
Antonio was now fully dressed and came up to Sebastian to kiss him goodbye.  
“Stay.”  
“You know that I can not.”  
They kissed a lazy kiss. Sebastian was still naked, in the bed, under the covers and Antonio was fully dressed. Outside the bed. He did not like it but didn’t press the topic.  
“I assume it is because of my brother?”  
“Oh, no. it is just that i want to get away from you. I do not like you much, you see.”  
Antonio had a huge smile on his face. He loved doing this to Sebastian, now knowing well when this kind of joke was funny and when it could actually hurt Sebastian. It was funny now.  
“All right then.” Sebastian acted hurt, playing along. “I hate you.”  
Antonio got up laughing, and before leaving the room, blew a kiss for his love.  
“I love you too, darling.”  
Sebastian looked at the now empty door and groaned at Antonio for not closing it. But he went under the covers again, not to come out for many hours again, and slept with a smile plastered on his face.  
He loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing a Shakespeare thing because I like this ship. I wrote it in like, 15 minutes and am weirdly proud of it.


End file.
